Entre la Bruma
by albaa
Summary: Entre la bruma pude divisar un cuerpo esculpido en alabastro, salpicado por gotas de agua cristalina haciendo que reluciera con un halo de irrealidad.


**Wolas, vengo con un pequeño relato para un reto que si no, no voy a poder participar en ninguno... T-T Esta escrito de manera rápida y no es demasiado original, pero es lo único que he podido sacar... no me presionéisss xD Que el día seis vuelvo a full ;P**

 **Besotes y espero que lo disfrutéis ;P**

 ** _"Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: El lado pervertido" del foro: Las Cuatro Casas"_**

 ** _Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcais pertenece a JK Rowling._ **

* * *

Estaba tumbada en mi cama, una sensación sofocante dominaba todo mi cuerpo y tenía las terminaciones nerviosas hipersensibles. La sabana en la cual estaba apoyada se rozaba suavemente contra mi piel creando un efecto delicioso, haciendo que mi garganta se llenara con el ronroneo de un jadeo que tuve que reprimir. El corazón me bombeaba de manera desenfrenada, enviando magma por mis arterías y calentando mi cuerpo progresivamente.

Me llevé las manos a los ojos sumiéndome en la oscuridad, pero el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo dos minutos me atravesó tan vívidamente que esta vez no pude reprimir el gemido que ascendió desde mi esófago hasta salir de mis labios con el sonido más erótico que había escuchado en mi corta vida.

* * *

 _Caminaba de regreso a la Torre de Premios Anuales, llevaba toda la tarde en la biblioteca estudiando y redactando un trabajo para Pociones. Tenía el cuello rígido y lo único que me apetecía era llegar a mi habitación y darme un baño relajante de, por lo menos, más de media hora. Necesitaba ese baño como un sediento un oasis, había sido el principio del curso más tenso y extraño que había tenido en los siete años en Hogwarts. Aunque debería haberlo previsto cuando me llegó la carta anunciándome que compartiría Torre con Malfoy._

 _Llegué al retrato de la laguna y diciendo la contraseña apresuradamente me precipité escaleras arriba para llegar a mi habitación. Me desnudé con rapidez envolviéndome en una pequeña toalla y sin pensar me sumergí en la nube de vapor en la que estaba sumido el baño que compartía con Malfoy._

 _Entre la bruma pude divisar un cuerpo esculpido en alabastro, salpicado por gotas de agua cristalina haciendo que reluciera con un halo de irrealidad. Mis ojos inquietos se deslizaron por las líneas perfectas de su espalda en un camino descendiente por estas hasta llegar a la parte baja donde dos hoyuelos perfectos te daban la bienvenida al trasero mejor delineado que podría haber evocado mi mente en cualquiera de sus fantasías nocturnas._

 _La impresión me hizo soltar la toalla de las manos quedando expuesta de manera humillante. Dejé escapar un gritito desesperado sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en mi cara y viendo como Malfoy se daba la vuelta con la esponja en la mano._

 _\- Oh, Granger que oportuna… y preparada. – dijo con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa lobuna en sus labios - ¿Me ayudas con la espalda?_

 _\- ¡Aprende a bloquear la puerta, imbécil! – le dije con una voz estridente y chillona, muy diferente a la mía y salí corriendo de allí, cerrando la puerta con fuerza desmedida y tirándome de cabeza en la cama._

* * *

Malfoy no había parado en lo que llevábamos de curso de lanzarme indirectas, frases con doble sentido o miradas y sonrisas inquietantes y confusas que hacían que mi estómago diera un vuelco y que mi bajo vientre cosquilleara ante la sensación.

No era tonta, aunque no tuviera experiencia en ese campo sabía que lo que había entre nosotros era tensión sexual no resuelta. Cada vez era más difícil estar a solas con él sin que mi cuerpo me traicionara y reaccionara de manera completamente irracional.

Como ahora.

Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo, la sabana se me había pegado a la parte de atrás. Notaba una humedad desconocida entre las piernas y el tamborileo de mi corazón era completamente irregular. Empecé a respirar de manera errática, como si me ahogara. Me llevé las manos al pecho y sentí el roce de mis dedos contra mis pezones erectos haciendo que jadeara y arqueara la espalda.

La sensación era poderosa, notaba los ojos brillantes y una euforia desconocida hasta ahora. Acababa de descubrir un nuevo mundo lleno de sensaciones que te hacían temblar y quería seguir descubriéndolas, intoxicándome con todas ellas.

Deslicé las manos por el valle sudoroso de mis pechos viajando por la fina planicie de mi estómago con la yema de los dedos. Imaginé inconscientemente que eran las manos húmedas de Malfoy, dejando un reguero de gotas de agua a su paso, haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera y se erizará con el simple y delicado roce.

Siseé de placer viendo sus plateados ojos fundiéndose con mi cuerpo mientras sus manos creaban caminos hacia lugares celosamente guardados.

Introdujo la punta de un dedo en mi ombligo, haciendo pequeños círculos en su interior, arqueé la espalda dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Dejó el hueco de mi ombligo tortuosamente, descendiendo por mi abdomen lentamente y llegando hasta mi inexplorado Monte Venus. Frondoso, virgen y completamente calado.

Me imaginé sus labios a tan sólo unos milímetros de los míos, parecía tan real que abrí la boca intentando alcanzarlo, haciendo que sonriera de una manera seductoramente perversa. Solté un quejido mordiéndome los labios con desesperación. Ahora una de sus manos serpenteaba por mi muslo y con la otra rozó algún punto especialmente sensible que me hizo dar una sacudida con las caderas tan involuntaria como sorprendente perdiendo por un momento la noción del espacio-tiempo.

Seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la temperatura de mi cuerpo volvió a elevarse y noté como una sustancia jugosa resbalaba por mis muslos cayendo directamente en la cama y empapando mis manos. Mi respiración cada vez estaba más descontrolada y mi cuerpo resbaladizo a causa del sudor que lo perlaba. Notaba un nudo en mi abdomen cada vez más apretado y tenso, necesitaba deshacerme de él como fuera. Sentía que acababa de abrir un resquicio de la caja de Pandora y que ahora era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, las puertas del infierno se habían abierto ante mí y Malfoy era el anfitrión.

Delicadamente deslicé mis dedos a lo largo de toda la entrada, imaginando los de Malfoy. Introduje la punta del dedo índice en mi interior y llevé el pulgar a la zona sensible que me había hecho perder la consciencia por un momento, dejándome llenar por las maravillosas sensaciones.

Con la otra mano recogí los jugos de mis muslos, llevándola hasta los pezones erectos, sintiendo que era su lengua y me propiné pequeños pellizcos simulando sus dientes. El dedo índice hacía rato que estaba en lo más profundo de mi ser, mientras el pulgar seguía dando minúsculos círculos en ese botón especial que te proporcionaba intensas oleadas de un placer incalculable.

Escuchaba mis guturales gemidos a través de la bruma, estaba en un limbo de infinito placer, no podía más que sentir a Malfoy satisfaciendo mis más bajos impulsos. Introduje dos dedos más profundizando en mi interior, sentía el nudo de mis entrañas tirante, a punto de soltarse y en dos sacudidas más explotó en mil sensaciones contradictorias. Me faltaba el aliento, mi interior palpitaba con desenfreno dejando fluir mi pecado, sentí como los músculos se tensaban dolorosamente por una fracción de segundo para después quedarse laxos y sin fuerzas. La garganta se quedó resentida a causa del último y gutural gemido que dejó escapar.

Todavía seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con la respiración irregular. Sentía un cosquilleo de satisfacción en todo el cuerpo debido seguramente a la intensa liberación de endorfinas. No había duda de que un potente rubor se concentraba en mis mejillas acompañado de una estúpida sonrisa en mis labios. Había sido una experiencia innovadora, intensa y exquisita.

Lentamente abrí los ojos quedándome momentáneamente sin habla, completamente congelada, al ver lo que había justo a las puertas del baño. Malfoy completamente desnudo y con su miembro erecto estaba con la boca abierta y las cejas arqueadas contemplando la imagen que le estaba proporcionando.

\- Guau Granger, menudo espectáculo. ¿Por qué no me has invitado? – dijo llevándose una mano a la zona sur de su cuerpo y dando un paso con mucha seguridad en sí mismo dentro de _mi habitación_.

Después del subidón de adrenalina sentía la sien palpitándome, la culpa y la vergüenza sucumbiendo ante el placer y el deleite. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pensando en Malfoy y sobre todo que este hubiera estado observando vete a saber qué y cuánto. Quería que la tierra me tragara y sin pensarlo dos veces agarré las sabanas escondiendo mi cuerpo y cogiendo la varita de la mesita de noche le lancé un hechizo a Malfoy para expulsarlo de allí y bloquear la puerta con todos los encantamientos que conocía.

Cerré las cortinas de la cama y sumiéndome en la más profunda humillación – aunque completamente satisfecha y relajada - me quedé dormida inmediatamente con la imagen de Malfoy presenciando cómo me daba placer completamente desnudo y seguramente dispuesto a satisfacer todos mis perversos deseos.


End file.
